Data storage devices commonly have a recording head that includes a read transducer that reads information from a data storage medium and a write transducer that writes information to a data storage medium.
In magnetic data storage devices such as disc drives, a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor such as a Giant Magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor or a Tunnel Junction Magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor may be employed as the read transducer to read a magnetic signal from the magnetic media. The MR sensor has an electrical resistance that changes in response to an external magnetic field. This change in electrical resistance can be detected by processing circuitry in order to read magnetic data from the adjacent magnetic media.
With ever-increasing levels of recording density in disc drives and a need for faster data transfer speeds, the read transducer needs to have correspondingly better data-reproducing capabilities. However, many read transducer designs are such that the read transducers have to be scaled to substantially fit the dimensions of narrow data tracks in disc drives having a high recording density. Magnetic and/or electronic noise may increase with a reduction in read transducer size/volume to fit the dimensions of the narrow data tracks.